


7 days with heaven

by ukogichun



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I love noodles, MiHyun, enjoy and dont die, fluff only, i swear just fluff, i think theres dayeon in here, pay attention to the songs, what is plot twist?, when i say fluff its not really fluff but super ultra fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukogichun/pseuds/ukogichun
Summary: Dahyun is terrified to love again. Mina is a loser who loves Dahyun.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	7 days with heaven

**Author's Note:**

> oh yes i love the songs i've used in here

**DAY 1**

Life is crazy. You’ll meet people that will have a big impact in your life and then suddenly they’ll leave you shattered.

_Life is crazy, and so my life is._

Its Sunday in the afternoon and Dahyun decides to go visit her friend Nayeon at her noodle shop. _Its Sunday and its free noodles for Dahyun._

“Hello my favorite friend Im Nayeon~” Dahyun entered the shop and greeted Nayeon just like there’s no costumers around. People looked at her like she did something bad.

“you always say that to everyone” Nayeon rolled her eyes.  
“not everyone is my friend” Dahyun fired back.

“to Chaeyoung… to Tzuyu… to Momo-“

“Yeah yeah just shush” Dahyun said and shutting Nayeon’s mouth with a crumpled paper. “I actually don’t know why am I he-” 

Before Dahyun could finish what she was saying, Nayeon placed Dahyun’s favorite ramen cook in front of her. “Sundays are free noodles day for Dahyun, ugh I know” Dahyun’s mouth slowly formed into a grin. 

“this is why my business is slowly going down”

“nowp! yow wong!” Dahyun said while her mouth is full of noodles. “even if your noodle shop won’t have costumers anymore or new noodle shops will soon rise with better staffs, this will always be my favorite noodle shop!” 

Nayeon just rolled her eyes to Dahyun’s praise. _This is why a lot of people falls for Dahyun’s charms, she’s so good with words._

While Dahyun is enjoying her noodles, she looked around Nayeon’s noodle shop that is decorated with some framed words that has such moving meanings and some are just quotes. 

_**‘Life is beautiful and so are the owner of this shop’** _

Dahyun laughs because it was her idea of putting that quote. 

_**déjà vu - a feeling that one has seen or heard something before** _

_**‘MONO NO AWARE 物の哀れ – the poignancy and sadness of transient things’** _

_Since when Nayeon gained interest in those kind of stuffs._ Out of all of the words framed on the wall only one caught her attention.

_**NATSUKASHII 懐かしい - bringing back happy memories of the past** _

“you met her here right? So what are the chances of finding someone new again… at the same place?” Nayeon disturbed Dahyun’s silence. 

“what?” Looks like Dahyun didn’t get what Nayeon meant. “you want me to date you?”

Nayeon got choked on nothing. Dahyun suddenly bursts out laughing. 

“Oh course I’m not dating you duhh Jeongyeon will kill me” This time Nayeon laughs. 

_Jeongyeon and I are not a thing tho Dahyun... but you can have me its okay._

...

Its pass 7pm when Dahyun finally decided to go home, Nayeon’s noodle shop is 24/7 but she has other staffs whose in charge to take over for the whole night. 

When Dahyun pushed the entrance door which is a glass door, someone bumped into it. 

“AHH!!” the girl scream in pain while covering the half of her face.

 _‘DID I PUSHED IT TOO HARD??’_ Dahyun panicked internally. 

Dahyun read the sign on the door from the inside and it says “pull” Dahyun starts to panic.

“OH SHIT ARE YOU OKAY??” Dahyun was about to touch the girl but then the girl run away from her. 

Scared of being reported with ‘physical abuse’ Dahyun followed the girl to what direction she ran. 

The girl sat on a bench in front of a 24/7 convenience store, Dahyun looked around her if there are some people nearby (incase the girl will shout again and people will think something’s wrong) before approaching the girl. 

“hey uhmm miss I’m sorry…” Dahyun apologetically said. The girl still both of her hands on her face. 

Slowly Dahyun reached the girls hands with her hand and then suddenly the girl pushed Dahyun. The girl laughed. Dahyun checked the girls face and there are no any scratch or bruise from it. 

“HAHAHAHAHAH GOT YOU!” the girl can’t stop laughing and Dahyun is starting to get annoyed with this girl. “you should’ve seen your face”

“you’ve wasted my time” Dahyun was about to leave when she smelled something weird on that girl. _Is it alcohol?_

“are you drunk??” Dahyun asked not like she cared about it.

“no I’m Myoui Mina~” the girl said with a peace sign. “I have a name and its not drunk”

“yep Mina, its confirmed that you are drunk”

For minutes Dahyun thought about what she’s gonna do with this girl, she has nothing with her (except clothes) not even a phone, maybe she left it at the bar. Dahyun hates going into bars so she’s not going there to find it for her. 

She has no any other choice but to take her to her place. 

“ah fuck you’re so heavy” Dahyun said after carrying Mina to her couch. “yes you are sleeping on the couch because I’m no good knight in shinning armor who will let you sleep on my bed”  
Dahyun expects a reply from Mina but all she got was a snore from Mina. 

After she gave Mina a blanket she went straight to her bedroom and prepared her sleep for slumber. But she can’t sleep, not because of Mina but its because of this feeling. A feeling that she already experienced before. 

At the end of night Dahyun slept at the other couch on her living room just to make sure Mina won’t do stupid things when she wakes up. 

**DAY 2**

“AHHHHHH!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS PLACE!”

“oh nice she’s awake” Dahyun said to herself while she’s preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Dahyun went to her living room to check Mina.

“Good morning- ah fUCK!” Mina threw her shoes at Dahyun. “aH! WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU!” 

“WHO ARE YOU AND WHY THE FUCK AM I HERE!” 

Before Dahyun answered she grabbed a pillow as a shield incase Mina will throw something again. “First of all you were so drunk last night and I brought you here because i don’t know what the fuck to do with you” Dahyun was too forward with what she said that made Mina only said “oh”. 

“I bumped into you last night so that’s how we met, don’t try to remember it it’ll just hurt your brain because hangover sucks I guess?” Dahyun cooly said, it looks like Mina is already calm. 

_“my head already hurts”_

“yeah I know just follow me in the kitchen and have some breakfast” Mina followed Dahyun in the kitchen. 

The whole breakfast was just quiet, nobody dared to speak not until Mina’s last drop of hangover soup. Yes Dahyun made her a hangover soup. 

“thank you for all of this and the soup was great” 

“okay” 

“and I’m sorry about earlier and last night too, maybe I caused some trouble to you last night so..” 

_‘yeah you did cause a lot of trouble’_ “okay” 

“so you’re not saying anything?” Mina’s voice sounded disappointed. She just looked at Dahyun but Dahyun is so focused at the book that she’s reading.

“you can leave now-“ Mina snatched the book from Dahyun. “hey what are you doing!? I said you can already leave if you want!” 

Mina scanned the book without leaving a bookmark to where Dahyun was reading, at the first page of the book she mentally read what’s written in it.

_‘this book belongs to Kim Dahyun so you better not lay one of your dirty fingers in it’_

_“ah her name must be Dahyun”_ Mina thought

“So you want me to leave without knowing your name?” Mina put the book inside of her sweater. Dahyun is slightly disgusted of what is Mina doing right now.

“what are you-“

“whats your name????” 

Dahyun sighed in defeat and she massaged her temples. 

“I’m Kim Dahyun” Dahyun stepped forward but Mina stepped back. “give me back my book”

“do you have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend? Or whatever-“

“I don’t have what you’re saying and I don’t plan to” 

Finally Mina gives back Dahyun her book although it’s a bit hot since she hid it under her sweater…

“besides I’m leaving this Sunday and I don’t want to leave some attachments to this place…”

“for what?”

“I’m going abroad for my family’s business” Dahyun nonchalantly said. “no more questions please just kindly leave”

“what if I can make you fall in love with me in one day?” Mina suggested that made Dahyun stepped back. 

“that’s impossible and so unrealistic nobody falls in love in a day, love takes time”

“or two or three or six days or in a week! Bet I can make you stay in this shitty place” Mina stepped closer to Dahyun to squish her cheeks. “I bet you won’t be going anymore because of me” 

Dahyun stepped back and went straight to the door. “just leave please go away” 

“NO!” 

“What do you mean no-“ 

Mina jumped into Dahyun for a hug, Mina hugged Dahyun so tight, Dahyun fight the urge to hug back. 

“one week won’t hurt but at least your last days in here is filled with so much fun” Mina said in between her hug. Mina felt Dahyun’s hands slowly hugging her back. “I promise” 

“okay so what do you want to do first” 

....

Dahyun just let Mina drag her to where she is going and along the way Dahyun guessed to where Mina is draging her to.

It’s the bar where Mina came from last night. 

“I left some stuffs in here so I’m just gonna get it” 

“I don’t like going into bars even though I know who owns this” 

Mina has her mouth open. “really??? Then you can have free drinks here anytime or maybe ask for a discount?” 

“I said I don’t like drinking”  
“okay whatever!” she still let Mina drag her inside the bar. 

After getting Mina stuffs now they are on their next destination.

“I didn’t know you were rich” while following Mina’s back. “why don’t you just go and waste your riches without involving other people? You look like a teenager who had an argument with your parents and now you want to waste your life“

They just continued walking for minutes until Mina stopped walking and Dahyun almost bumped into her if she wasn’t really paying attention to her.

“yes, yes you’re right.” Mina turn to her side. “I hate my parents and they hate me too, they want me gone and I want them gone too, so it’s a fair game” Mina looked back at Dahyun and smiled. 

_A smile that could easily melt your heart._ But Dahyun’s heart is solid ice it can be melted easily. 

A smile that also means something else.

“I wonder what heaven feels like” 

“Mina I don’t like what you’re thinking”

“no! its not bad and its not what you think-“

“if you want someone to rant about your problems with then okay, I’m here, now you have me don’t you dare..” Dahyun can’t finish the sentence. “ don’t you dare think of yourself like nobody cares about you’’

For the first time Mina felt like there is someone actually cared about her.

“you don’t really care about me, you just pity me so that’s why you cared”

“I only known you for hours but yes i really do care about you not because I pity you but because… I just simply care about you ” 

Dahyun doesn’t really show care to the people around her (except her friends) but she really do care about Mina. Dahyun also has some bad blood with her parents for sending her abroad because of their dammed business and now she has to take care of it. 

“ahhh let’s just stop talking about this unnecessary dramas and just start thinking about ourselves first” Mina grabbed Dahyun’s hand to stand up (Dahyun didn’t offer a hand though). “so where are we going?” 

“ you lead” 

Crash ballet classes, stick bubblegums anywhere, sprayed paint in a random clean wall in public - these are just some stupid things they’ve done for the whole day, Dahyun doesn’t really matter. 

_Mina is really something else, she surely loves adventures._

_**“I don’t fear danger, I ride them”**_ Mina write these words with her lipstick in a random expensive restaurant’s restroom they went to only just to pee. 

Maybe its not bad for Dahyun to fall again but for the meantime.

 _ **Dahyun is terrified to love again.**_

**DAY 3**

On the 3rd Day, Mina decided to go on shopping, she needs some clothes because she’s staying at Dahyun’s apartment until Sunday. Although Dahyun didn’t agree with it, Mina rules.

Mina brought clothes in every designer brands in the mall. She’s spending money just like its nothing for her. 

“I thought just a few clothes until Sunday but why are you buying clothes like you’re living with me for the rest of my life??” 

“aww don’t you want that? I’m yours for the rest of your life?” Mina smiles at Dahyun.

They spent hours just walking around the mall and buying everything what Mina wants. It looks like she can buy the whole mall if she want to. 

“Mina we don’t have a car to carry all of your trash”

“you want me to buy you a car?” Dahyun looked at her like she said something she don’t like. “ I can buy you the whole company if you want”

“no you don’t have to, I don’t want to leave this country with a big debt”

“no actually its okay I’m going to be yours anyway~ yes wifey~” For a moment Dahyun cringed at what Mina said but she just let a smile. “and you’re not leaving this country anymore! We are already rich I can raise this family alone, yes OUR family”

For the nth time Dahyun wants to scream because Mina is acting so cheesy again. She’s already sick of it but she can’t deny that Mina looks adorable and dumb but mostly just adorable. 

She’s close to giving this whole thing up but on the same time she don’t want to be a ‘kill joy’ so she’s just gonna ride whatever Mina is doing.

“sure babe but no lets just get something to eat” Dahyun said then she held Mina’s hand and drag her to whatever expensive restaurant she’ll see first while her other hand is holding half of Mina’s shopping bags. 

“I heard they have good food in here” Dahyun whispered. “and everyone here is so fancy”

“why are you whispering??”

“I’m trying to act professional here”

“oh really?” 

What Mina did next made Dahyun felt secondhand embarrassment, Mina put both of her feet on the table and Dahyun immediately flicked Mina’s feet. 

“what the hell are you doing????” Dahyun said still maintaining a straight face. 

“I don’t know too” Mina scratched her head then she fixed her posture. 

The dinner is finally served. Their tummies are finally recovering after a whole day of shopping but there’s one thing that Dahyun is thinking the whole dinner.

_**“WAKING UP BESIDE YOU I’M A LOADED GUN I CAN’T CONTAIN THIS ANYMORE I’M ALL YOURS I’VE GOT NO CONTROL NO CONTROOOL~”** _

“I thought this is a fancy restaurant but why are they playing these kind of music” 

“why? you hate one direction? I love them shut up” 

_**“POWERLESS AND I DON’T CARE ITS OBVIOUS I JUST CAN’T GET ENOUGH OF YOU THE BATTLE’S NOW MY EYES ARE CLOSED NO COOONTROOL~”**_

“no its not like that but what I mean is look at that” Dahyun pointed something, _it’s a piano._ “there’s a piano here so they should’ve hire someone to play that thing not just for display ugh” 

“oohh it looks like you know how to play the piano, okay show me”

“don’t test me”

“show-“ 

Dahyun quickly stood up and wiped her mouth before going to the piano. When Dahyun was already at the piano sitting at its bench. Dahyun mouthed to Mina _“I’ll fucking show you”_

Dahyun pressed the first chords that quickly grabbed the attention of everyone inside the restaurant. **It was Vivaldi’s Spring (the four season).**

_For Mina it feels like everything that Dahyun is doing is making her sweep her off her feet._

_“who’s that girl?”_  
_“wow this is the first time somebody touched that piano”_  
_“finally the piano has its use now”_  
“I hope we see someone performing in here everyday”

Everybody liked the piece that Dahyun is playing based on their expressions, they are paying attention to Dahyun’s little concert, some are even recording her. Mina is proud. While Dahyun is playing Mina already asked for the bill and payed for it. 

The whole restaurant give Dahyun a big applause and Dahyun just give them a shy smile and a bow before going back to their table. 

“wow I suddenly forgot about Mozart’s existence after seeing your performance”

“no don’t be like that to my ancestor” Dahyun chuckles. “oh I also heard the restroom here are so fancy” 

“really?” Mina’s eyebrows quirk in an amusement. “let me go check”

“don’t go vandalizing something in it please” it was too late when Dahyun said that because Mina was already out of her sight. 

It took Mina 5 minutes or more before her presence is back. 

“what took you so long”

“I had to wait until no one’s left in the rest room but me” 

“what did you write this time?” Dahyun watched Mina grabbing some of her shoping bags. “wait we haven’t payed yet” 

“I already did, lets go” 

_**“You by the light  
Is the greatest find  
In the world full of wrong  
You're the thing that's right”** _

“do you hear that?”

“hear what?”

“someone’s singing and playing the piano…” 

“Dahyun we ain’t staying here just to watch concerts that you’ve started” Dahyun just chuckled at what Mina said. After that Dahyun intertwined her hand with Mina’s and she just go to where Mina will take her. 

Getting a taxi is not that hard but putting all Mina’s shopping in it is. 

“so what did you write on the mirror this time?”

“I am a loser…” 

“what?” Dahyun’s can not believe what Mina said. “why would you write that?”

Mina didn’t answer instead she just clings herself to Dahyun. 

_**‘I am a loser who loves Kim Dahyun’** _

**DAY 4**

_**“neoreul saranghaneun jjijiri jjijiri~ geurae naneun meojeori meojeori~”**_

Mina brought Dahyun to a noraebang (karaoke room) and decided to spend their whole day in this room. 

_**“nan neohanteneun geomeori geotjeori~”**_ It seems like Mina really knows the song Shine by Pentagon. While Mina is all hyped up singing and Dancing, Dahyun just watches her there at the corner drinking sprite. Its been an hour and Dahyun is still like this. 

_**“baby I’m only yours oh oh oh~”**_ Mina pointed at Dahyun. _**“I’m only yours oh no~”**_

“c’mon this is my 7th song now and the party person inside you hasn’t come out yet??” Mina said through the mic. “C’MON BRING OUT THE BEAST IN YOU!” 

Dahyun just covered her ears and Mina just continued on singing and dancing. 

“ugh she’s killing the hype” Mina thought while picking another song.  
She picked the song **Fire by BTS.**

“okay I still have energy to dance-“

Dahyun immediately snatched the mic from Mina’s hand, although there’s 2 mic in the room maybe she’s not aware of it. 

“I got this song” Dahyun confidently said already feeling the song in her blood. Mina just watched at her looking so proud.

_**“bultaorene~!”**_ Dahyun also danced the to song. 

The first verse was Jhope and Suga’s rap verse but Dahyun rapped them flawlessly. Wow she can be a rapper in a group. 

At the chorus, Dahyun’s dancing will literally blow you away with her dorky dance moves and Mina can’t help but laugh and record the mess. 

_“yes you’re doing amazing sweetie”_

Dahyun finished the song still filled with energy. 

“wow I didn’t know you have that side of you” Mina said passing Dahyun a bottle of water. 

“duh I’m Kim Dahyun, the best party goer in Highschool” 

“soo… what happened to that Dahyun?” it was late when Mina realized that it was a wrong move to ask that question. “okay moving on! time of the next song uhmm do you want to do some ko ko bop?” 

Dahyun just nod and just danced to whatever Mina picked.

 **Just right, As if its your last, Red flavor, My pace, Latata, Bang Bang Bang, Pretty U, Energetic** – or any song that has good beats just to keep the hype going, Mina picked all of them. She’s trying her best to not kill Dahyun’s hype.

“okay any suggestion for our last song?” Mina asked.

“pick a love song” Dahyun suggested that made Mina’s eyebrows furrowed. “what? Do you think I don’t have a romantic side?”

“no I mean I’m just surprised that you suddenly want to sing a love song and yes you’re right”  
Dahyun picked the last song and she grabbed another mic. 

“sing this with me” 

The song is **Terrified by Katherine McPhee ft. Zachary.**

Dahyun sang the first verse and Mina just watched her and enjoyed Dahyun’s soft voice. Until chorus came and she’s still stunned with Dahyun’s voice, it feels like she is being blown away while Dahyun is singing. 

_**“I only said it ‘cause I mean it’  
I only mean it ‘cause its true  
so don’t you doubt what I’ve been dreaming  
cause it fills me up and hold me close  
whenever I’m without you..”**_

Mina finally joins Dahyun for the last chorus.

_**“you said it again my hearts in motion  
every word feels like a shooting star  
watching the shadows burning in the dark”** _

_**“and I’m in love and I’m terrified  
for the first time in the last time  
in my only life..”**_

Dahyun sang the song with all of her heart. The song has already ended and she still has her eyes on the screen. 

“I’m actually scared to love again because of… _her_ ” 

Mina reaches for Dahyun’s hands. “I think I’m giving you a hard time… I’m sorry-“  
“But I don’t care falling in love again if its you” it feels like these words straight out came from a fairytale. Did Mina heard it right? 

“uhmmm Dahyun I don’t know what to say as you can see my cheeks are all red-“

“HAHAHAHAHAHAH GOT YOU!” Dahyun suddenly burst out laughing. “you look stupid” Dahyun said then she stick her tongue out like a child. 

Mina made a deep breathe, she can’t believe this clownery. “ah so this is what you want” the next thing she know is that Dahyun is not in the room, probably she’s running for her life. Mina finish the last sip on her sprite before following her. 

Dahyun is there at the entrance waiting for her, hands on her pocket like a good girl. 

“are you lost baby g- aHH SHIT!” Mina’s favorite attack, she throw her shoe at Dahyun, well she didn’t see that coming. “HA YOU’RE WALKING HALF BAREFOOT!” 

“KIM DAHYUN!!” Mina chased her with just one shoe protecting her feet, when finally the gap between them is so close, she made a bid leap at Dahyun causing both of them to fall in the middle of the road. Luckily the road doesn’t have busy cars at this time. Its already pass 8 they are probably having dinner. 

“now you have to carry me back to your apartment” Mina is still clinging at the back of Dahyun.

“are you serious?”

“yeah. You did a great job carrying me on the first time we met so why not do it again?” 

Dahyun carefully stood up while Mina is clinging at her back. “taxi exists you know” 

After minutes of walking Dahyun still couldn’t find a single taxi. Mina’s not that heavy but her back already hurts. 

“does your back hurts?” Mina asked.

“yeah-“

“because you’re carrying your whole world at your back of course it’ll hurt!” Dahyun just let a chuckle at Mina’s cheesy line. “yes I’m cheesy but call me mozzarella” 

For a while Dahyun decided to take a rest on a bench. They just sat there feeling the cold breeze telling them ‘if you want some warmth go hug that person beside you’

Mina clings into Dahyun. Dahyun just let her. 

“I think I finally know what heaven feels like” Mina clings closer to Dahyun.

“okay tell me what”

 _“this feeling right now, I feel like I’m in heaven already”_

“yeah after I choke you to death maybe you’ll finally know what it feels like to be in-“

“shut up you’re killing the vibe”

**DAY 5**

_Spring. It was a Sunday in April when Dahyun met Mina._

_Its already Thursday and Dahyun will leave at Sunday._

Unless Mina will do something to make Dahyun stop from leaving. 

This time Dahyun is the lead, she decided to take Mina at her favorite noodle shop. It was pass 2pm when they arrived at the shop. _Since they overslept last night and woke up at 10, had brunch at 11 and finally fixed theirselves at 12, stayed at the living room for an hour and decided to leave the apartment at 1:30._

“what are we doing here? Its literally hot outside and you just decided to eat some noodles?” Dahyun didn’t listen to Mina’s bicker instead she just looked at the menu even know she already know what to pick. 

“okay uhm waiter-“ 

The noodles are already serve even though they haven’t order yet. The look on Dahyun face was confusing; because she is either confused or amazed with what just happened. 

_Mostly confused._

“of course my favorite costumer I already know your order” Nayeon winked at Dahyun before leaving them there, gross.

“wait how did she know what I’m gonna order?” Mina’s face lit up with amusement. 

“Nayeon is really amazing well what can I say..” Dahyun said as she sipped her soup. 

Mina stared at Nayeon like she’s something she wants to get rid of. “is she Nayeon? Do you like her? Are you already cheating with me???” Dahyun almost choked at what Mina said. 

“no!” Dahyun laughs. _“I will never cheat, you are enough”_

Those last three words made Mina blush and she’s avoiding her eye contact. 

They spend almost 3 hours there just talking about their life and stuffs because it feels like they don’t know each other yet and its been 5 days already. 

_I can literally give up everything just to be with her._

_How can a loser like me deserve Dahyun?_

“okay I think we need to go home now uhmm I’ll pay-“

“no dahyun, I’ll pay”

“hey I brought you here so I’ll pay-“

“no need dahyun” a voice interrupted them from bickering. “no need to pay something your favorite friend says it’s a treat again.” It was Nayeon.

“but todays not Sunday?” Dahyun scratched her head.

“yeah yeah just leave and spend time with your girlfriend-“

“wait let me use the restroom first” Mina excuse her self and winked at Dahyun. 

“what are you waiting for? leave before I’ll charge you the whole restaurant” Nayeon joked. 

“wait I’m waiting for Mina” 

“ohhh yeah..”

It only took Mina 2 minutes before she’s back at the table, she didn’t pee at all looks like her vandalizing habit is slightly getting out of hand.

“Lets go” Mina said then she dragged Dahyun with her out of the shop.

Their whole walk was just quiet. Dahyun wants to ask what Mina wrote this time, Mina wants to intertwine fingers with Dahyun.

“so-“

 _ **“If our love fails I hope you won’t forget what it feels like”**_

Dahyun stopped from moving her feet, Mina looked at her closely. 

“t-the quote seem nice and uhhh its from a movie so yeah I have nothing to say..” Mina is running out of words. “so tell me more about _her_ ” 

“what do you _her?_ ”

“her? The girl you loved before, _the reason why you are terrified to love again…_ ” 

“Mina… lets not talk about this right now” Dahyun’s knees starts to tremble everytime someone brings this topic about her. 

Her.

Her.

The one she loved.

Her only happiness. 

The one she truly loved.

And promised herself that it will always her.

The one she will never forget.

Even if the world knows she’s long gone. 

Dahyun didn’t talk to Mina even if they’ve reached her apartment. She sat on the couch and lazily spread her whole body in it. 

“Dahyun…” Mina sits on top of her making her jolt out of her thoughts about her. “I’m sorry”

“Its okay as long as you’re here… I don’t care about her anymore” It was like Dahyun is not acting like herself. “I really tried to forget her… I tried everything… and in return I just suffer more” 

“Dahyun I’m just here, you don’t need to think about her anymore” Mina hold Dahyun’s jaw making her look straight into her eyes. “look at me”

 _“I will make you forget about her” then Mina crashed her lips into Dahyun._

The rest of the night was indeed a busy night for them. 

_**“If our love fails I hope you won’t forget what it feels like”**_

I’m sorry if I lied that I got that quote from a movie but the truth is those words straight came out from my heart.

**DAY 6**

**I love every moment that I breathe under the same sky as you.**

“wow Day6? Didn’t know you like them” Mina said as she clings to newly wake Dahyun. 

**The word ‘love’ is not enough for this beautiful feeling.**

“because today is Day 6…” Mina removes her embrace from Dahyun.

**Its beautiful, Its beautiful, Its beautiful feeling.**

“ah I see.. so you were counting the days…” there was a hint of disappointment on Mina’s voice. “one week flings, sounds good-“ 

“no I mean its not that I’m counting its just that every seconds counts when I’m with you” 

_Dahyun is really good with words._

Mina wasn’t paying attention to what Dahyun was saying when Dahyun suddenly clings into her. 

“how dare you walking around like this without your bottoms?” with that Mina playfully smack Dahyun. “so where do you want to go today??” 

Mina lazily went back to bed. “I just want to lay here all day and do nothing or maybe I can do you-“ 

“Mina” Dahyun cuts Mina off. “I have some things to do..” 

“Like prepare for your leave at Sunday?” Mina’s voice sounded sarcastic. “okay, leave” 

“no not that-“

“I understand” Mina ignores Dahyun as she went under Dahyun’s blanket. In less than a minute Dahyun joins Mina under the blanket hugging her as close as she can. 

“you don’t understand… I don’t want to lose you Mina” Dahyun weakly said. “I’m not going anywhere” 

“me too, I’m not going anywhere” Mina faced Dahyun and rest her head on her chest. “I will always by your side” 

**“I love you Mina”**

**1**

Mina can hear Dahyun’s hearbeat. 

**2**

Dahyun wonders why Mina isn’t responding yet

**3**

_Should I say I love you too?_

**4**

_Mina don’t you love me back?_

**5**

_I do love Dahyun with all my heart._

**6**

_Mina…_

**7**

**“I love you too Dahyun”**

And they just stayed on their bed all day long (and eat whenever they are hungry or best choice is to eat each other-) 

**DAY 7**

Dahyun wakes up and Mina is no longer in her arms. 

“Mina?” Dahyun rubbed her eyes. “Mina???” 

She scanned around the room and Mina is nowhere to found.

No Mina at the living room.

Or in the kitchen.

_Maybe Mina is just taking a bath._

“Mina-“ Dahyun was shocked when there’s another person that came out from her bathroom.

A person she didn’t really expect.

“Nayeon??? What are you doing here???” 

“Dahyun…”

“Why are you wearing Mina’s clothes??!” 

Nayeon tried to step closer to Dahyun but everytime she do Dahyun steps back.

“Dahyun listen to me-“

“WHERES MINA!!!” Dahyun’s voice cracked. Nayeon felt her heart sank at the look of Dahyun’s face. Poor kid.

“Dahyun… Mina’s gone”

“what do you mean gone?”

 _ **“She’s dead”**_

“you’re lying-“

“Dahyun its been months since she died”

And it hit Dahyun like a truck.

**“no I’m Myoui Mina~”**

**“I wonder what heaven feels like”**

_Mina died because she’s sick. Yes, when you two met she didn’t tell you anything about that she’s ill. She left you on a Saturday morning. She didn’t tell you anything about it because you’re gonna leave her anyway. And then the next morning you found out she’s dead already._

**“I don’t fear danger, I ride them**

**“wow I suddenly forgot about Mozart’s existence after seeing your performance”**

_But this time I told her that I’m already staying…_

**“baby I’m only yours oh oh oh~”**

**“because you’re carrying your whole world at your back of course it’ll hurt!”**

_Dahyun have you been taking your medicine??_

**“I think I finally know what heaven feels like”**

**“this feeling right now, I feel like I’m in heaven already”**

_No Nayeon I don’t understand.. I’ve been with Mina the whole time… w-what medicine?_

**“wait how did she know what I’m gonna order?”**

_Dahyun you’ve been doing the same things you did when you met her for 2 months already ever since she died, I think her death left a big impact on you… tomorrow Sunday everything will reset and you will start doing things over again. She’ll exist again… in your imagination.. but it can be stop only if you’re drinking your meds.._

**“I love you too Dahyun”**

_How did you know all of this??_

**“I love you too Dahyun”**

_You told us. You told us everything but I’m sure you can’t remember anything about it.._

**“I love you too Dahyun”**

_So after all this time… I was with you? and not Mina?_

**“I love you too Dahyun”**

_You got Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and Momo in some days but last night… yes I was with you. Every Friday nights._

**“I love you too Dahyun”**

_I still don’t understand. Mina was real. I’ve touched her, I’ve held hands with her, I’ve kissed her. Everything felt so real._

**“I love you too Dahyun”**

_Our imagination is so powerful Dahyun… sometimes we thought its real but its just fooling us._

**“If our love fails I hope you won’t forget what it feels like”**

_Are you telling me that I’m crazy??_

…

Its Sunday again and its free noodles for Dahyun. 

“Hello my favorite friend Im Nayeon~” Dahyun entered the shop and greeted Nayeon just like there’s no costumers around. People looked at her like she did something bad. 

_Its starting again._

“here’s your noodles my favorite costumer Kim Dahyun!” 

“but I just arrived woah the service here is really fast!” Dahyun said with amusement. 

Nayeon observed Dahyun closely whos enjoying her noodles. “hey stop staring its melting me plus the noodles is hot so its double melt for me”

_You melt my heart Dahyun everytime I see you._

“I will drive you home after okay?” Nayeon said and Dahyun just nod while eating her noodles. 

_I just don’t want you to meet her again._

…

_Life is crazy, and so am i._

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my ao3 debut woohoo and its mihyun with the aNGST :< first of all this fic's plot was just a hilarious prompt that i send to my friend like "what if i'll write a mihyun fic titled '7 days with heaven and in the end one of them will literally go to heaven" who would have thought i'd actually write it lmao. ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR READING I LOVE YOU.
> 
> and oh i think ive watched movies who has a plot like this (and i kinda got my inspiration from them bUT I DON'T REMEMBER THE NAMES UGH)


End file.
